Extras de Luna Llena
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Aquí encontrarán algunos momentos perdidos durante la historia de Luna Llena. Son pequeños capítulos que se irán intercalando con la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, sólo la trama es de mi autoría, así como algunos personajes que salen a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Extra 1  
"De compras en Port Angeles"**

Anoche realmente nos habíamos dormido muy tarde. Era la primera vez que una amiga se quedaba a dormir en mi casa (considerando que Piper era mi ÚNICA amiga), así que aprovechamos para hablar de tantas cosas: la escuela, los chicos, música, gustos, etcétera. La verdad es que me sentí un tanto tonta cuando hablamos de novios, ya que realmente nunca he experimentado todo eso.

Eran casi las siete de la mañana cuando el huracán de mi tía Alice interrumpió en mi habitación. Después de arrojarse, literalmente, a mi cama y comenzar a brincar en ella para que nos despertáramos, dijo que teníamos veinte minutos para estar listas. Realmente, Port Angeles no era muy grande, pero Alice insistió en que, si no encontrábamos el disfraz ahí, tendríamos que ir hasta Seattle a buscar uno.

- Pero tía – gimoteé – Es sólo un disfraz. No es como si fuera a buscar un vestido de novia.

- Venga, Nessie, es tu primer baile de disfraces. No vas a llevar cualquier disfraz. Tiene que ser único.

- Coincido con ella. Tomando en cuenta que es tu primer baile, deberías de buscar algo que destaque.

- De acuerdo. Pero no pienso pasar toda la tarde de tienda en tienda. SÓLO iremos a Port Angeles. Si no hay nada ahí, entonces iré disfrazada de sábana blanca – me quejé.

- ¡Pero Nessie! – ahora mi tía era la que gimoteaba – Tenemos que ir hasta Seattle si es necesario.

- ¡He dicho que no! – aporreé mi pie contra el piso.

**…**

Llevábamos un par de horas en el centro comercial y ya sentía que mis pies se iban a caer de un momento a otro. Port Angeles no tenía tantas tiendas de disfraces (digo, la verdad es que tampoco tenía TANTAS tiendas) pero mi tía dijo que ahí encontraríamos algo decente. A eso súmenle que si mi tía veía algo en alguna otra tienda, hacíamos una escala para que pudiera comprarlo.

Finalmente dimos con la última tienda del centro comercial. Realmente no era tan tarde, pero aún nos quedaban por recorrer un par de centros comerciales antes de terminar la búsqueda.

- De acuerdo – suspiró Piper antes de abrir la puerta de cristal del local – Creo que ésta es la última

- ¿"Horror House"? – cité el nombre del local, arqueando una ceja - ¿Es en serio?

- ¡Qué mas da! Josh dijo que aquí había encontrado buenas opciones – dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo para entrar.

El lugar era amplio y lleno de diferentes disfraces, máscaras y complementos para ellos. Se nos acercó un chico de no más de 25 años, delgado y alto. Su atuendo era normal: jeans desgastados y camisa a cuadros. Nadie podría pensar que trabaja en una tienda llamada "Horror House".

- ¿Buscaban algún disfraz? – preguntó con ensayada amabilidad.

- 'No, en realidad veníamos a buscar ropa interior' – pensé mientras rodaba los ojos. ¿Qué más puedes comprar en una tienda de disfraces? – Sí. Resulta que hoy tenemos una fiesta y necesitamos algo con urgencia.

- ¿Y como qué tienen en mente?

- Nada muy revelador – esa fue la primera condición de mi papá – Aunque, realmente, no tengo nada pensado.

- Yo tenía pensado algo original. No sé, pensaba en algo como una chica pirata o de algo gracioso.

Alice se nos unió poco después. Traía consigo unas cuantas bolsas con ropa y zapatos que, según ella, TENÍA que comprar. Con la ayuda del dependiente (que resultó llamarse Tom)

**…**

Puedo decir con facilidad que recorrimos toda la bendita tienda y no encontré nada que realmente me llamara la atención. Así que, ahí estaba, en el probador nuevamente. Traía conmigo lo que parecía ser la última ronda de disfraces disponibles (estuve a punto de decirle a Alice que lo mejor era envolverme en papel higiénico y decir que iba de momia).

- Tía Allie, esto no va a funcionar – dije cuando salí del probador. Traía puesto un traje de diabla (bastante revelador, por cierto) – Mi papá no me dejará poner un pie fuera de la casa si decido usar esto.

- Sabes que me puedo encargar de eso. Además, tu tía Rose puede ayudar – rodeé los ojos y regresé al probador. Más tarde, tomé un disfraz de bailarina de los años 20 y salí.

- Éste le puede gustar a mi papá – reí tontamente mientras daba la vuelta para que mi tía pudiera verlo mejor.

- Nessie, si quisiéramos más antigüedades, es cuestión de recurrir a tu papá. ¡Nope! Suficientemente aburrido como para que YO no te deje salir de casa.

Mientras yo seguía probándome más disfraces, mi tía decidió terminar de recorrer el local, teniendo la firme esperanza de encontrar ahí mi traje. Media hora atrás, Piper había encontrado una blusa increíble y accesorios para que fuera disfrazada de hippie. Yo… era punto y aparte.

Estaba desesperada. Me había probado de todo: di la vuelta por todas las princesas de Disney, las súper heroínas, trajes de cada década… ¡y nada! Cuando, de repente, Alice pegó un gritito y prácticamente me arrojó de vuelta al vestidor y me pasó un disfraz por debajo de la puerta.

- ¡Éste es! ¡Éste es EL disfraz! – casi podía verla dando pequeños brinquitos.

Lo saqué de la bolsa y lo vi detalladamente. ¡Tenía que estar de broma! ¿Caperucita Roja? Casi me golpea cuando le dije que me había gustado uno de Alicia en el país de las maravillas ¿¡y me da esto!?

- Tía, ¿de verdad estás segura de que éste es EL disfraz? – dije mientras salía para que pudieran vérmelo puesto – No es muy original que digamos.

- Yo pienso que te va bien – Piper apoyó a mi tía – Tienes ese toque de niña buena que pega completamente con el vestuario.

- Te encantaba la historia cuando eras más pequeña. Anda, yo pienso que es algo completamente original – dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa. Algo tramaba…

- Te equivocas. A mi tía Rosalie le gustaba contarme esa historia – dije con una mueca. Rose siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad para molestar a Jacob, y pensó que con esa historia lo lograría.

- Además, ya tengo todo planeado para tu peinado y maquillaje. Ya verás que serás la sensación en la fiesta.

- Eso SÍ lo quiero ver. Tú, opacando a la oxigenada de Rachel… su ego quedará aún más abajo que cuando llegaste en el coche de tu papá después de la broma – dijo burlona.

Gemí. No sabía lo que me esperaba para esa fiesta…

**Fin**

**

* * *

(N/A)** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?

Esto se me ocurrió hace unos días, mientras hablaba con **Kami **por el messenger. Platicábamos sobre lo obsesionada que puede ser Alice con las compras jeje. Después vi unos clips de Twilight durante la escena en Port Angeles y ahi nació ^^

Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún review para saber qué les pareció. Haré unos cuantos capítulos extras que serán algo así como momentos eliminados. Éstos NO los subiré semanalmente, puesto a que los escribo conforme se me vayan ocurriendo (claro, además se irán intercalando en la historia). Lo sé, son cosas que de repente se me presentan en mi loca cabeza jeje.

Saludos (:

**Carliitha Cullen**

Si quieres recibir la visita de tu vampiro o lobo favorito. ¿Qué esperas? Dale al botoncito verde de aquí abajo...


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la historia es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que sale a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Extra 2**

**La niñita de papá**

**(Ubicado durante el capítulo 22)**

**Edward POV**

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para dejar a mi esposa y a mi hija solas para que pudieran hablar en privado. Bella me había pedido firmemente que quería explicarle a Renesmeé todo lo que pasó (aunque eso incluía el día en que dejé a Bella, después de su cumpleaños 18), así que no pude negárselo y además les pedí a mis padres y hermanos que salieran para que pudieran hablar sin interrupciones.

En ese momento, me pregunté cómo se tomaría mi hija la noticia de que había abandonado a su madre. Era algo que preferíamos omitir. Parecía que eso había sido hace tanto tiempo, y además tanto mi esposa como yo logramos superarlo; pero era necesario contárselo para que pudiera entender la relación que se formó entre Bella y Jacob.

No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando una llamada a mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos. En el identificador decía que era mi esposa, así que contesté al instante. Podía escuchar los sollozos secos de Bella y me preocupé de inmediato. Temía lo peor. Tal vez, Renesmeé no se lo había tomado tan tranquila como llegué a pensar.

- Bella ¿qué pasó? – dije, tratando de tranquilizar a mi esposa.

- Ella… ¡ella se fue! – chilló, histérica.

- ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde se fue? – esto no era bueno. Sabía de antemano que mi hija había heredado esa manía mía por exagerar las cosas.

- No… no lo… no lo sé – decía entre sollozos – Ella me dijo que tenía que salir de aquí y tomó el auto y se fue. No quería detenerla. No podía hacerlo después de contarle todo, Edward.

- Voy para la casa. Llamaré a mi familia para que estén ahí también. La encontraremos, amor. Trata de calmarte.

¿Cómo podía pedirle eso? Yo mismo estaba histérico y desesperado por tener noticias de mi hija. No sabía cómo estaba en ese momento, si estaba triste o enojada, así que no sabía qué hacer (eso me enloquecía terriblemente). Pisé el acelerador a tope y tomé de nuevo mi celular, pero en ese momento volvió a sonar. Alice.

- Edward – dijo la voz cantarina de mi hermana – Ya vamos para allá. Estaremos ahí en menos de cinco minutos.

Llegué a casa y me encontré que mi familia ya había llegado. Entré corriendo a la sala y vi a mi esposa en el sofá, siendo consolada por mi madre y mis hermanas. Esta escena me recordó al día en que se escapó, después de la pelea por culpa de Tanya. Tenía tanto miedo como en aquel entonces. En cuanto Bella me vio llegar, corrió a mis brazos y traté de confortarla.

- ¿No ha llamado? – pregunté preocupado

- No. Trae su celular apagado – un sollozo salió de sus labios – Ella no quiere que la encuentren. Dijo que quiere estar sola, pero estoy asustada Edward. Si le pasa algo… yo… no sé…

- No – la callé con un pequeño beso – Eso no pasará, tranquila.

Había pasado casi media hora, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Todos se tensaron al instante y me separé de mi esposa para contestar. Sabía quien era y eso me relajaba. Lo confirmé con el identificador. Era mi hija.

- ¡Renesmeé! – solté con un alivio notorio – Hija, ¿dónde estás? Tu madre y yo estamos preocupados por ti.

- _Yo… estoy bien, hasta donde es posible._ – soltó un suspiro. No era necesario preguntar más sobre el tema – _Me preguntaba… ¿puedo quedarme en casa de Charlie? Estoy algo cansada y no quiero manejar así. Me queda cerca._

- Entiendo… - dije algo triste. Ella no quería estar en casa y podía imaginarme el por qué – No te preocupes, iré en un rato más para dejarte ropa y tus cosas de aseo. Conduce con cuidado y cuando llegues házmelo saber, por favor hija.

- _Sí papá. Emm… ¿podrías decírselo a mamá?_

- Yo hablaré con ella, amor. Ya te dije que no te preocupes – sonreí un poco. Mi hija, a pesar de todo, era una niña responsable. No era mala y sabía que no podía odiar a nadie, sencillamente estaba triste por todo esto.

- _¿Papá?_

- ¿Sí, princesa?

- _Lo siento._ – admitió triste – _Sé que es difícil para ti también._

Después de eso, colgó. Todos habían escuchado la conversación. Alice y Rosalie subieron de inmediato a su cuarto a prepararle una pequeña maleta para llevarle y Esme fue a la cocina a prepararle algo. El resto, más tranquilos, regresaron a sus actividades normales. Mi esposa, en cambio, se quedó en el sofá, viendo a la nada. Me acerqué con cautela a ella y la rodeé con un brazo sobre los hombros.

- Creo que ya no tengo que decirte que estará en un lugar a salvo. Charlie cuidará bien de ella – traté de darle una sonrisa y brindarle un poco de ánimo. Ella recargó su cabeza en mi pecho y cerró los ojos.

- Ella me odia, Edward – dijo triste – Quiere estar lejos de mí y por eso no quiere regresar a casa. No la culpo, después de lo que le conté.

- Hey, ella no te odia. Mírame – dije levantando su barbilla con un dedo, logrando que me viera a los ojos – Sí, ella está dolida y considera que es lo mejor, así evitará un conflicto mayor. Pero no te odia. Eres su madre y te ama sobre todas las cosas. Has estado siempre para ella.

- ¿Podrías… podrías decirle que la quiero? – preguntó dudosa

- Ella lo sabe. Pero si te hace sentir mejor eso, por supuesto que se lo diré

Mis hermanas estuvieron de regreso en poco tiempo, dándome una pequeña maleta lavanda con flores rosas. Rosalie me dio una sonrisa de consuelo y Alice me abrazó. También les dolía no estar cerca de su sobrina consentida.

- Anda, ve y consuela a _la niñita de papá_ – dijo mi pequeña hermana. Renesmeé odiaba que le dijeran de esa forma y mis hermanas la molestaban con eso. – Dile que mañana iré a ayudarle a arreglarse para la escuela.

- Alice… - traté de razonar con ella. Mi hija no tendría ánimos de soportar a su alocada tía.

- Es broma – sonrió.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón (por muy muerto que éste estuviera), salí de casa para ir a dejarle sus cosas a mi hija. No quería separarme de mi esposa. En ese momento, quise partirme por la mitad para poder consolar a mis dos mujeres, pero era imposible. Así que estaría con Renesmeé hasta que se durmiera, y después regresaría con Bella.

Cuando llegué estaba todo apagado, pero aún escuchaba la mente de Charlie rondando por ahí. Toqué suavemente la puerta y él se sorprendió de verme (después de todo, mi hija recién había llegado). Después de darle una pequeña explicación sobre mi rápida llegada, los dos subimos las escaleras (él para irse a dormir y yo para ver a Renesmeé).

No necesitaba preguntar dónde estaba, pude oler su esencia escondida detrás de la puerta del baño; era su dulce aroma de lilas, lavanda y sol, pero había algo más… sal. Pobre, estaba tan triste, que temía que fuera alguien que no quisiera ver en ese momento. Poco después, ella salió del baño con su pijama puesta y llegó hacia el cuarto, mientras yo ya estaba sentado en la cama para esperarla. Recostó su cabeza en mi regazo y empezó a llorar.

A su mente llegaron retazos de lo que había pasado en el día: ella leyendo el diario de Bella, la plática con su madre y después con Jacob… todo el dolor al sentirse excluida de algo tan importante. Gruñí un poco al ver en sus recuerdos el beso que le dio a Jacob para despedirse y las súplicas de su parte para que no se fuera.

- _¿Por qué, papá?_ – preguntaba en su mente – _Hoy había sido un día maravilloso. Él me había dicho que me amaba. ¿Por qué tuve que leer eso? Yo lo amo, papá. Me dolería demasiado si él me dejara._

- No lo sé, mi niña – respondí, aunque sabía que no podía escucharme. Estaba cayendo por fin ante el sueño – Por favor, deja de llorar, mi cielo. Cuando despiertes, todo esto será un amargo sueño.

Esperé a que mi hija por fin durmiera. Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando por fin cerró los ojos, después de soltar un par de sollozos más. Con mucha sutileza, la moví para ponerla debajo de los cobertores y que pudiera descansar mejor. Le di un casto beso en la frente y le dejé una nota, diciéndole que vendría a verla más tarde. Fui al cuarto de Charlie (después buscaría la forma de agradecerle por todas las molestias que le estábamos causando esta noche).

- Edward, ¿qué pasa? ¿Nessie está bien?

- Se acaba de quedar dormida. Charlie… yo… – no sabía cómo pedir esto – Quisiera pedirte un favor. De un padre a otro.

- Claro, dímelo.

- Sé que eres gran amigo de los Black, y estas en todo tu derecho a negarte lo que te voy a pedir, pero es importante para mi hija. Verás, ella y Jacob han tenido un tipo de… problema – esto iba más allá de un _problema_, pero no me correspondía a mí decírselo – No quiero que mi hija llore por él, así que… te pido que no dejes que Jacob la vea. Al menos por estos días.

- ¿Acaso la lastimó? ¿Le hizo algo? – a pesar de ser de noche, noté que su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja del enojo. No lo culpaba por ello.

- Es parte de un mal entendido. Pero no es lo que tú piensas. Créeme, no estaría tan tranquilo si ese chucho le pusiera una mano encima a Renesmeé – dije algo amargo – Sé que si él la sigue buscando, sólo conseguirá que mi hija sufra más. ¿Puedo contar contigo para eso? Sé que es difícil para ti, pero te lo pido por favor.

En la mente de Charlie llegaron imágenes de cuando Bella había estado sola. Lo difícil que había sido para él tratar de lidiar con una hija deprimida. Yo sentí que me encogía (yo había causado eso).

- Quédate tranquilo, muchacho. Mi nieta estará segura en esta casa.

Le agradecí una vez más por su hospitalidad y me marché a la casa. Esperaba que dentro de poco mi hija pudiera regresar con nosotros y todo regresara a la normalidad. No podía saber cuando, después de todo… mi hija era tan terca como su madre. No podía culparla. Ella era mi niña a pesar de todo.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/A**) A lo largo de la historia, me han dicho que he puesto a Edward como un padre posesivo y celoso. Francamente he tratado de arreglar eso a lo largo de la historia, pero siento que no es suficiente.

Edward no es tan malo como puede llegar a parecer en la historia. Para él sigue siendo difícil el hecho de asimilar que ahora es padre (ya que durante casi 100 años estuvo solo) y que su hija crece más rápido de lo normal. Él trata de protegerla como cualquier padre lo haría. Sí, sabe que los sentimientos de Jacob son sinceros (puede verlos en su mente), pero eso no implica que esté de acuerdo del todo de que sea su pareja. Además, algo bien importante (y que he tomado en cuenta en la historia): Edward tiende a sobre actuar casi siempre.

Espero que con este capítulo se refleje mejor la relación de Edward con Renesmeé y les pueda hacer ver que no quiero un Edward malo ni mucho menos (digo, ¡es mi personaje favorito!), solo trato de apegarlo a la realidad. Pero, lo más importante, que les haya gustado, así como yo disfruté al escribirlo. Como se pueden dar cuenta en todas las historias que he subido (o en la gran mayoría) me encanta la relación padre-hija que tienen Edward y Renesmeé.

En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente extra. Ando apurada porque no tengo internet en mi laptop y estoy en otro lado, nada más para subir capítulos jeje. Si encuentran cualquier fallito, sorry. Gracias por sus reviews. Ya saben, si tienen Twitter… **/c_ linan** ;D

Besitos

**Carliitha Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Edward es de Bella (excepto los fines de semana y días festivos. Entonces es mío LOL). La historia es de mi autoría, así como algunos personajes que aparecen a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Extra 3**

**Un pasado extraño**

- Ethan, hemos llegado. – dijo Félix, poniéndose de pie de su asiento y dando una palmada en mi hombro para que lo siguiera. El vuelo privado se me había hecho eterno desde Volterra hasta Seattle.

El Maestro Cayo nos había dado la señal de que ya podíamos ir en búsqueda de Renesmeé Cullen, quien ahora habitaba en Port Angeles. La habían estado rastreando todos estos años, desde que se marchó de Forks, toda su estancia en Alaska y su regreso a Port Angeles. Según él, era el momento indicado, ella próximamente iba a cumplir siete años y estaría "perfecta" para concebir.

Mientras tanto, yo seguía pensando que era una idea retorcida. Ella aún era una niña, no estaba lista para esto (¡vaya! Ni siquiera yo lo estaba, y eso que tenía un poco más de… _experiencia_ que ella). Pero tenía que obedecer la orden que se me había dado: llevar a Renesmeé Cullen a Volterra y concebir hijos con ella. No podía dejar de pensar que ambos éramos considerados como un par de ratones de laboratorio, listos para los experimentos.

Tenía bastante presente las palabras de Cayo cuando me dijeron cuál iba a ser mi tarea en la guardia. Él tenía a Hellen resguardada en una asquerosa celda, mientras Alec constantemente la dejaba inconsciente para que no pudiera escapar.

_-Flashback-_

_(cinco años atrás)_

_- Entonces, ¿qué dices, aceptas? – pregunté, asustado por la posible respuesta que ella pudiera darme. _

_Yo no era más que un muchacho, había cumplido veinte años un par de semanas atrás, pero me sentía tan seguro de que mi futuro estaba a su lado. Si ella me aceptaba en su vida y aceptaba ser mi esposa, la haría feliz el resto de nuestra existencia. Si ella ya tenía a alguien más esperando por ella, pediría que me permitiera permanecer a su lado, como un hermano o un amigo. _

_Ella había cuidado de mí todos estos años. Me enseñó a cazar y me protegía de otros vampiros (ella sabía mis debilidades como humano). Deseaba con todo mi corazón poder pasar mi vida con ella. _

_Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, busqué la__ forma de entretenerla y distraerla un par de horas para ir a buscar el anillo perfecto (cosa que fue toda una odisea). Pensé en la manera más romántica de declararle mi amor y pedirle matrimonio: un paseo por la playa, llevarla a algún espectáculo, no sé. Pero al final, todo resultó de lo más simple y tranquilo, mientras estábamos recostados en un bosque, mirando las estrellas._

_Y aquí estoy, arrodillado frente al amor de mi existencia, después de pedirle que fuera mi esposa. _

_Hellen chilló de alegría y me levantó, jalándome de las solapas de la camisa, hasta ponerme de pie, antes de abalanzarse sobre mí y besarme. Me quedé estático por un instante, en shock por su reacción, hasta que finalmente reaccioné y le correspondí a su beso. _

_- ¡Sí! – dijo cuando nos separamos – Sí acepto ser tu esposa. Creí que nunca lo pedirías, Ethan. Siempre te he amado, mi amor. _

_Volví a juntar nuestros labios, esta vez con más intensidad que la anterior. Ella enrolló sus brazos en mi cuello y yo la sujeté por la cintura, acercándola más hacia mí. _

**…**

_A partir de ahí, lo primero que queríamos era encontrar el lugar perfecto para celebrar nuestro enlace. No habría otras personas más que nosotros, pero queríamos que fuera el lugar más mágico y romántico del mundo. Londres, nuestra casa actual, no tenía nada de malo, pero queríamos algo más. _

_- Tal vez París – soltó mientras íbamos por el parque – No hay ciudad más romántica que esa. _

_- Tan romántico que termina siendo trillado. – dije con una mueca. Ella asintió cabizbaja y supe que la había herido con mi actitud – Discúlpame, no quise ser descortés. Iremos a París, si eso es lo que deseas. _

_En efecto y tal como lo pensé, París no fue de su total agrado. Ella argumentó que no había esa 'chispa' romántica y que el lugar no la convencía. Yo sabía que había algo más pero no quise insistir. Así que ahora íbamos rumbo a Roma, para ver si ahí sí encontrábamos esa… chispa. _

_Nos detuvimos en una pequeña ciudad italiana llamada Volterra, ya que necesitábamos con urgencia cazar algo. Hellen se encontraba algo reacia a alimentarnos ahí, diciendo que no era seguro. Pero logré persuadirla de que iba a ser peor si lo dejábamos para otro día. Esperamos a que fuera de noche y nos adentramos a un pequeño callejón. Ahí estaba un grupo de turistas algo extraviados, así que nos arrojamos sobre ellos sin pensarlo demasiado. _

_No supe qué pasó, de repente estábamos acorralados por unos tipos con capas largas y oscuras. Hellen se puso a un lado mío, pero en actitud defensiva si es que alguno de ellos pretendía atacar. Eran vampiros. Escuché que ella soltó un jadeo y eso me distrajo. Ellos atacaron y nos dejaron inmovilizados al instante. Eran cinco contra nosotros dos. Entonces, traté de concentrarme y logré dormirlos._

_- ¡Pero vaya! – escuché la voz de una pequeña niña a mis espaldas. Me giré, dispuesto a atacar – No, no, no. Ni se te ocurra, niño. Si valoras tu salud mental, será mejor que no me "duermas". _

_Hellen empezó a doblarse de dolor y a gritar de agonía. Cayó al piso, retorciéndose y sujetando su cabeza. La niña la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzando su rostro. _

_- ¿Qué le estás haciendo? – grité._

_- Una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo hacerte a ti – dijo, burlona. _

_- ¡Basta! ¡Para de una vez!_

_Ella dejó de ver a Hellen y fijó su vista en mí. Mi prometida aparentemente dejó de sentir dolor y se reincorporó. Ella aún estaba débil, así que la sujeté contra mi cuerpo para darle soporte. _

_- Sus nombres – ordenó saber la niña_

_- Ethan Jackson y Hellen Carter – dije con tono solemne. _

_- Bien. Acompáñenme. – dijo, antes de girarse hacia otra parte del callejón_

_- No. – dijo Hellen con voz rota. Sea lo que sea que la chiquilla le había hecho, aún no pasaba del todo – Por favor, déjalo ir. Él no es un vampiro._

_- ¡Hellen! – siseé. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso en este momento?!_

_- No, amor. No quiero que te hagan daño. – sus delgados y fríos dedos recorrieron mi mejilla. _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no es vampiro? Estaba cazando humanos, yo lo he visto – dijo, notoriamente confundida. Suspiré pesadamente y di un paso hacia ella. ¿Qué más daba decirle todo?_

_- Sólo una parte de mí lo es. Mitad humano y mitad vampiro. _

_- ¡Fascinante! Con mayor razón vendrán con nosotros. Descuiden, creo que podremos llegar a un excelente acuerdo. No creo que les quede más remedio que aceptar, joven Jackson. – dijo, viendo con cierta burla mi rostro enojado – Lo que le hice a tu compañera no es nada comparado con lo que en realidad puedo hacer. Así que… andando._

_Nos llevó hacia un imponente palacio. Caminamos por muchas habitaciones hasta detenernos frente a una sala. Tres hombres estaban sentados al fondo, y el lugar parecía más bien un sitio en donde se realizaría un juicio. La pequeña niña se acercó a los tres hombres, extendiendo su mano hacia uno. _

_- ¡Vaya! Ethan Jackson. Resultaste ser todo un personaje. – murmuró un hombre de cabello largo y negro. _

_No sabía cuál iba a ser mi propósito en ese lugar. No bastó mucho tiempo para saberlo. Ellos me querían para que fuera parte de su guardia. Nada complicado, en realidad. _

_-Fin flashback-_

Cinco años después de nuestro encuentro con los Volturi, un grupo de desenfrenados neófitos estaba atacando Londres, y tras varios intentos por parar la situación, el problema renacía, por lo que Aro y Marco decidieron ir a ponerle fin de una vez por todas. Cayo decidió aprovechar la situación para mandarme llamar a mí, dándome la razón de que tenía una misión importante qué dejarme.

Todo había sido una maldita trampa, mientras yo estaba en la sala, ellos había tomado a Hellen para encerrarla en una mazmorra, en el sótano del palacio. Cayo me chantajeó diciéndome su macabro y muy estúpido plan. Sino aceptaba, Hellen podría morir. Así que no tenía más remedio.

Así que ahora estaba en Washington, junto a Félix, esperando el momento ideal para acercarnos a ella. Teníamos que esperar el momento preciso en que ella estuviera sola para poder acercarnos sin que los Cullen nos atacaran, pues estábamos en desventaja ante ellos.

La cosa parecía imposible, no había un solo momento del día en que ella estuviera sola. Siempre custodiada celosamente por su familia, los apestosos lobos y de humanos (aunque esos últimos podían ser eliminados con facilidad). Pensé que mi don no iba a ser posible a grandes distancias, sin embargo, logré aplicarlo sobre ella en dos ocasiones. Logré pasar desapercibido gracias a que mi aroma se mezclaba fácilmente por el de un humano común y corriente.

La chiquilla resultó ser muy tonta y muy curiosa. Creyendo que era el estúpido licántropo, me siguió hasta el bosque. Ahí, fue aún más sencillo dejarla desprotegida y a nuestra merced. Ella estaba tan asustada, pero era adorable su intención de disimularlo, fallando miserablemente.

- ¡Pero qué maravillosa sorpresa! – exclamó Félix, con fingida sorpresa en el rostro - ¡Renesmeé Cullen, mira que hermosa señorita eres ahora! Sin duda, eres perfecta.

- ¿Quién… quiénes son… ustedes? – balbuceó, aterrada - ¿Y… cómo saben… mi… mi nombre?

- ¡Oh! Es una lástima que no me recuerdes. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡Tantos años, por supuesto! Es natural que no me recuerdes, mi querida Renesmeé. Además, las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos… pues es normal no querer recordar que casi acabamos contigo. ¡Ese hubiera sido un error terrible, sin duda! Y eras tan solo una dulce e inocente bebé.

- Un Volturi – susurró.

- Así es, pequeña – sonrió triunfante – Me alegra que por fin me recordaras. No te tomó nada de tiempo, Renesmeé. Pero me temo que no conoces a mi compañero aquí presente. Él es Ethan Jackson. Y, como seguramente habrás notado ya, él es un híbrido. ¡Como tú! Y, como tú, él tiene un don magnífico. ¿No es maravilloso? Creímos que únicamente el muchacho ése que conocimos hace muchos años, Nahuel, y tú eran los únicos de su especie. Pero ¡oh sorpresa! Nos encontramos con Ethan hace unos cuantos años.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que tiene un don magnífico?

Esa era mi entrada triunfal. Sabía de antemano que los Volturi habían venido a exterminar a ella y a su familia, pensando que era una niña inmortal. Aro todo el tiempo mencionaba lo maravilloso que sería tenerla a ella también en su guardia, pero al parecer a los Cullen no les hacía ninguna gracia su oferta.

- Renesmeé – hablé – ¿De casualidad, has tenido unos _desmayos_ recientemente? ¿Como si estuvieras en un sueño del cual no puedes despertar?

Ella asintió lento, asimilando cada palabra que le había dicho. Por su reacción, me di cuenta de que sabía de lo que hablaba. Su cara de sorpresa era, sin duda, algo digno de admirar.

- Bueno, al principio pensé que iba a batallar un poco contigo, ya que has estado practicando ese molesto bloqueo para que tu padre no pueda leer tu mente. Pero, afortunadamente, ha funcionado… ¡He podido aplicar mi don contigo, incluso a distancia!

- No… - jadeó

- Y claro – continué – temí ser descubierto por tu tío o por el licántropo que se te pega como una garrapata, pero no fue así. Al parecer, eso de ser mitad humano, fue bastante útil para camuflarme ante un grupo de alumnos.

- Verás, tú tienes el don de transmitir tus pensamientos a terceras personas. Mi don es dejar a otras personas o animales en un letargo, parecido a un sueño, para así poder atacarlos si es necesario o escapar. Muy útil para cazar sin hacer un gran esfuerzo. Es por eso que sentías tu cuerpo dormido, pero tu mente seguía funcionando.

- Ya, ya, ya – interrumpió Félix, con expresión fastidiada - ¡Basta de chácharas! Tenemos un vuelo que tomar y se está haciendo tarde, Ethan. Al amo no le hará feliz tener que esperar más por ella. Ya ha tenido demasiado tiempo de espera para que lo pospongamos para que ustedes se pongan a tomar el té.

- ¡No! – chilló, retrocediendo unos pasos – Yo no iré a ningún lado con ustedes. No, no, no, no…

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr. Yo sabía que era rápida, pero de alguna manera el miedo que sentía la hacía entorpecer y ser un poco más lenta, dándonos la ventaja. Félix y yo la interceptamos unos cuantos metros más delante, y ella gritó y se revolvió de nuestro agarre. La hice dormir al instante.

**…**

Durante todo el vuelo, no pude dejar de pensar en lo mal que estaban las cosas. Sabía la historia de Renesmeé, sabía que tenía casi siete años de edad y que físicamente estaba más que preparada y había madurado del todo. Pero, a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo una niña. Era cruel y despiadado lo que querían hacerle (hacernos, en realidad) y, sobre todas las cosas, muy injusto.

Pero mi Hellen estaba encerrada como un animal en una celda, siendo lastimada constantemente por los ataques de Alec. Aún tenía esperanza de que, si hablaba con Renesmeé y le explicaba mi situación, ella aceptaría sin dudarlo. Parecía una persona noble. Y, dentro de poco, toda esta pesadilla terminaría y por fin estaría junto a mi dulce prometida.

**…**

Por supuesto, ella no estaba nada contenta con su estadía en Volterra. Cayo le había dejado en claro cuál iba a ser su propósito aquí y, al igual que a mí, la chantajearon con dañar lo más valioso que ella tenía: su familia. Odiaba eso y, peor aún, me odiaba por ser parte y por haber sido tan idiota y no haberle hecho caso a Hellen cuando ella me lo advirtió. Ahora, no solo estaba atado a ese tipo de objetivo, sino también había arrastrado a Renesmeé.

Me había puesto de propósito hacer la permanencia de Renesmeé lo más amena posible. Sabía que ella se alimentaba de animales, pero en cuanto se lo mencioné a Cayo, él se negó rotundamente a aceptar que ella cazara animales. Decía que su naturaleza le dictaba beber sangre humana. Pensé en lo hambrienta que debía estar (yo lo estaba), así que no le vi nada malo en que lo hiciera.

Pero todo se vino abajo al ver la reacción que había tenido después de alimentarse. Se veía tan… desolada y asqueada de sus acciones, que lo único que quería hacer era consolarla. Pedí que le preparan un baño caliente y una muda de ropa antes de ir a hablar con Cayo.

- Maestro, quisiera pedirle un enorme favor. – dije plantado frente a él en su escritorio.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ethan?

- Verá… Renesmeé… ella no lo está tomando nada bien y, con lo que pasó hace un rato después de alimentarnos, pues pensé que sería una buena idea dejarla salir un momento a que conozca la ciudad. Digo, después de todo ella estará aquí una buena temporada, así que lo mejor sería no hacerle tan complicada su estadía.

- ¡Ah, Ethan! – suspiró pesadamente – ¿No te das cuenta de que no es lo más brillante?

- Yo me haré cargo de ella, señor. Sólo será por un par de horas.

- Bien, pero no quiero problemas.

Ella se veía contenta de poder salir. Aunque estaba nublado, la llevaría a conocer la ciudad y, tal vez, ir al bosque para que pudiera cazar algún animal que estuviera por ahí. Todo con tal de verla sonreír. Pero mi satisfacción se vino abajo cuando ella decidió huir de mi vigilancia, internándose en el bosque. Decidí dejarla perderse un rato, antes de ir a buscarla, pues sabía que no iba a estar muy lejos.

Había sido la acción más estúpida que había hecho. Ella no sabía las consecuencias de sus acciones. Si ella se perdía, era obvio que yo sería el culpable, pero Hellen era quien iba a ser castigada. No podía permitir eso, así que se lo dejé en claro en cuanto la encontré. Su cuerpo desprendía cierto olor a sangre seca, así que me aseguré que la herida había cicatrizado antes de entrar al castillo. De no haber estado tan enojado, seguramente me habría ruborizado, ya que sin querer había levantado demasiado la falda de su vestido.

Naturalmente, mi descuido no había pasado desapercibido y Cayo me había reprendido. Por fortuna, Hellen estaba a salvo de un posible castigo, pero Renesmeé no pasó por alto su mención y quiso saber de ella. Una vez que conté nuestra historia, ella terminó por aceptar la orden de Cayo.

Sin duda, cuando todo esto termine, ella sería mi mejor amiga y me encargaría de que su problema con el licántropo se resolviera para que ella también pudiera ser feliz. Sin duda, nos lo merecíamos.

* * *

Algo que surgió a raíz de un review. Espero les haya gustado.

Ya saben. Twitter **/c_ linan**


End file.
